


Day Four 'Protective Chat'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also not really violence, F/M, Just meehe, Not as cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Marinette gets targeted and Chat is P.O.edEdited!





	Day Four 'Protective Chat'

Marinette ran through the chaotic street, attempting to find a safe place to transform. Though with the seemingly never ending crowds, it was proving very difficult. 

The issue was being caused by an extremely destructive akuma, using telekinesis to tear apart buildings, nearly crushing innocent civilians in his path. 

Turning a corner into an alleyway, Marinette was hoping to gain an escape to help her partner. She only got a few steps however, when a large chunk of building crashed into the ground in front of her. 

Marinette span around to see the akuma grinning manically down at her. Another piece of rubble flew towards her at the flick of his hand, narrowly missing her. 

She knew without Ladybug blunt strength wasn't an option, she would have to talk her way out. 

Or at least distract him until Chat showed up.

“What do you want?” Marinette yelled up at the purple-clad man.

“Oh nothing much,” He responded while he descended towards the ground. “You just annoyed me.”

He threw his hand out and with an invisible force tossed her into the wall. She collided harshly with the wall, blood trickling out of the new wound on her forehead. 

Attempting to pull herself up, she considered her options. Escape in her current state was impossible, she would have to transform.

About to call out her phrase, another whim of the akuma sent her flying into the opposite wall. 

A crack was felt resonating through her arm on impact, a feeling a panic immediately following. 

She tumbled to the ground, looking up just in time to see the gray boots of her akumatized attacker step in front of her. 

“You know,” The amused tone of the akuma taunted. “I think I will just kill you for the fun of it.” 

She again in desperation began to call out to her transformation when she was interrupted by a voice from above.

“Well this is quite the cat-tastrophe,” Chats voice came from the rooftop as he leaped off to land in front of Marinette. He smiled at the girl and helped her come to sitting position, arm set properly and back propped against the wall. 

He came to a proper standing position and turned to face the akuma, eyes narrowed with spite. “You have made quite the mistake here you know,” He resolved, tone eerily calm, as he approached the man with his baton unsheathed. 

The akuma, pulling his hand back to throw the hero into the wall, was suddenly knocked onto his back before he could blink. 

Chat’s baton shrunk back into his hand as he raced to pin down the akuma, his neck held down by the weapon. 

Smirking threateningly, almost with a look of insanity, Chat chuckled “You hurt my Princess,” He applied more force, nearly cutting of the man's air. “And now you will pay.”


End file.
